<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deuxième Position by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262706">Deuxième Position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max avait toujours été deuxième avec Casey. Amy l'a vu. Bon sang, toute l'école l'a probablement vu. Casey McDonald appartenait à Derek Venturi. Max était involontairement entré dans leur étrange petite relation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy/Max Miller (Life With Derek), Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Max Miller, Derek Venturi/Amy (Life With Derek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deuxième Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678154">Second</a> by ButterflyRae.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait presque une semaine que Max avait rompu avec Casey et Amy savait qu’un jour plus, il appellerait. Après tout, il l’a toujours fait.</p><p>Eh bien, <em>presque</em> toujours...</p><p>Elle savait aussi que, contre son meilleur jugement, elle le reprendrait. Après tout, c’était leur modèle. Elle et Max avait été encore et encore aussi longtemps qu’elle pouvait se rappeler. Il a toujours rompu avec elle et elle l’a toujours repris.</p><p>Le truc avec Casey l’avait secouée. Autrement dit, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. Bien sûr, il avait couché avec d’autres filles lors de leurs ruptures précédentes, mais aucune d’entre elles n’avait duré plus d’une journée. Casey avait été une autre histoire. Au début, Amy pensait que ce n’était qu’une aventure, mais les jours se sont transformés en semaines et les semaines se sont transformées en mois. Amy savait qu’elle avait été déplacée.</p><p>Pire encore, Amy aimait Casey. Après avoir fait connaissance avec elle grâce à les pompon girls, Amy a pu voir pourquoi Max avait été si pris avec elle. Elle était intelligente, confiante et forte volonté. Tout ce qu’Amy voulait être.</p><p>Si seulement elle avait l’épine dorsale de Casey...</p><p>Bien que Max n’eût jamais été l’image de la chevalerie et n’a pas exactement subi un changement complet de personnalité dans les derniers mois, Amy pouvait dire qu’il avait été vraiment dans Casey.</p><p>Elle savait aussi que, bien que Max eût finalement terminé la relation, Casey était encore le premier dans son cœur, but Amy était prêt à se contenter de la deuxième position.</p><p>C’était la différence entre elle et Max, pensait-elle. Max a pu s’éloigner d’une relation malsaine avec sa dignité intacte. C’était plus qu’Amy pourrait dire sur elle-même...</p><p>Max avait toujours été deuxième avec Casey. Amy l’a vu. Toute l’école l’a probablement vu. Casey McDonald appartenait à Derek Venturi. Max était involontairement entré dans leur petite relation bizarre.</p><p>Quand Casey est arrivé à Sir John Sparrow, personne ne s’est rendu compte qu’elle était la belle-sœur de Derek Venturi, mais il était clair qu’il y avait quelque chose à son sujet. Parce que même si elle était incontestablement magnifique, le gars le plus lisse plus populaire dans l’école soit évité comme la peste ou se moquait d’elle chaque fois qu’ils sont entrés en contact les uns avec les autres.</p><p>Quand il est finalement sorti qu’ils étaient belles-enfants, les choses ont commencé à faire un peu plus de sens. Quelque part le long du chemin, l’évitement public s’est transformé en taquineries et farces très publiques. Une fois, elle était même venue à l’école avec ses vêtements affirmant qu’il avait caché tous les siens. Comme cette dynamique familiale était normale...</p><p>Même quand Derek sortait avec d’autres filles, une grande partie de son attention semblait être consacrée à taquiner Casey. Cela n’a pas changé quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Max. Derek l’a couverte de post-it notes en classe un jour, l’a enterré en bombes serpentines au milieu des couloirs, a jeté de la nourriture sur elle dans la cafétéria, et a publié des poèmes insultants sur ses pieds dans le journal de l’école.</p><p>Casey était totalement consumé avec lui. Amy avait entendu ses diatribes sur la façon dont Derek l’avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit et comment elle ne pouvait même pas s’éloigner de lui dans la comédie musicale de l’école. Comme si elle avait même vraiment voulu...</p><p>C’est la raison pour laquelle Amy avait commencé à sortir avec Derek quand Casey a essayé de se faire du cheerleading. Elle pensait que Casey essayait de prendre tout ce qui était important pour elle et deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu. Si Casey allait sortir avec Max et rejoindre l’équipe, alors elle allait faire la seule chose que Casey ne semblait pas avoir le culot de, brancher avec le beau-frère de Casey. Et elle est sortie avec lui. Et c’était amusant pendant un moment. Ils étaient tous les deux chauds et ils ont tous deux adoré cogner Casey.</p><p>Bien sûr, Amy savait que Derek l’a fait pour une raison tout à fait différente, puis elle l’a fait, et une fois qu’elle et Casey est devenu amis, la fixation de Derek avec Casey est devenue tout simplement ennuyeux...</p><p>Amy savait que Max devait le remarquer. Elle l’avait vu rouler ses yeux sur Casey chaque fois qu’elle a élevé Derek. Elle s’est rendu compte que c’était la raison pour laquelle il a finalement rompu les choses avec elle quand elle a suggéré qu’ils « prennent une pause ».</p><p>Amy s’était permise de se perdre dans la pensée de Derek et Casey quand le téléphone a sonné. Il l’a surpris et elle savait qui serait à l’autre bout. Il a sonné plusieurs fois et elle s’est assise là à le regarder, en essayant de décider si elle devrait le ramasser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>